1. Field Of The Invention
There is a distinct need throughout the industry for an effective cooling device for garments worn by workers in industrial applications where heat stress can be a problem. With such designs it is important that the final configuration of the cooling garment be simple and have low operational costs and minimal environmental impact as well as being significantly comfortable for the user to wear.
Prior systems utilizing the vortex valving configurations are well known. However, the amount of gas consumed by such systems is extremely high as compared to the gas or air consumption of the present design. Other systems utilize "water circulation systems" or "ice pack" retaining systems which provide external cooling to the body. These systems are extremely expensive and have limited life due to the fact that it requires external cooling. The best systems are those utilizing the normal evaporative characteristics of human skin and perspiration. The present invention provides a means for achieving this cooling in this natural way and yet greatly minimizes the consumption of gas volume necessary to achieve this cooling.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art devices have been utilized for gas ventilated garments with various valving configurations such as those shown in J. Bears U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,399 patented on Jul. 5, 1955 and assigned to Metropolitan-Vickers Electrical Company Limited on an Apparatus For Obtaining Desired Quantities Of A Gas; T. Iketani U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,554 patented Apr. 2, 1963 on a Mechanism For Flow Control Of Gaseous Fuel In A Cigarette Lighter; E. Cherowbrier et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,320 patented Dec. 10, 1963 on a Ventilated Coverall-Type Garment; T. Iketani U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,033 patented Dec. 15, 1964 on Fluid Flow Control Devices For Liquefied Gas Lighters; P. Webb U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,300 patented Mar. 23, 1965 on Personnel Isolation And Protection Systems; D. C. Jennings U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,748 patented Dec. 6, 1966 and assigned to United Aircraft Corporation on a Heat Transfer Garment; D. C. Jennings U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,641 patented Oct. 10, 1967 and assigned to United Aircraft Corporation on a Ventilated Space Suit; L. L. Copeland U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,236 patented Oct. 24, 1967 on a Fluid Ventilated Suit; G. S. MacLoed et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,703 patented Feb. 24, 1970 and assigned to Rite Hardware Manufacturing Co. on a Backpack Air-Conditioning Apparatus; W. J. O'Neill et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,209 patented Mar. 9, 1971 and assigned to Westinghouse Electric Corporation on a Protective Suit Apparatus; K. Mayo et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,244 patented Jul. 11, 1972 and assigned to Sanders Nuclear Corp. on Self-Compensating Thermal Insulation Garments; L. A. Spano et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,395 patented Jan. 16, 1973 and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army on an Air Distribution Garment; K. Myers U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,962 patented Oct. 2, 1973 on a Ventilated Suit; E. Hartigan U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,964 patented Feb. 12, 1974 and assigned to The Kendall Company on a Vented Operating Room Gown; N. Charns et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,124 patented Aug. 13, 1974 and assigned to General Motors Corporation on a Bleed Cap For A Vehicle Air Cushion Inflator; H. Stetson U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,684 patented Mar. 9, 1976 and assigned to Martin Engineering Co. on an Air Accumulator And Aerator For Materials-Handling; B. Doin et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,456 patented Oct. 19, 1976 and assigned to Societe Nationale des Poudres et Explosifs on a Pyrotechnic Gas Generator Having A Movable Combustion Chamber; B. Jenkins et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,933 patented Apr. 3, 1979 and assigned to Barry R. Jenkins on a Conditioned-Air Suit And System; H. Markve U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,327 patented Jan. 29, 1980 on a Ventilating And Insulating Garment; C. Melander U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,247 patented Mar. 25, 1980 and assigned to East Wind Industries, Inc. on a Wearable Ventilation System; H. Fujiyama et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,672 patented Jan. 27, 1981 and assigned to Nippon Oil And Fats Company and Fujikura Rubber Works on an Automatic Inflatable Safety Work Vest; E. Warncke U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,608 patented Sep. 13, 1983 and assigned to Dragerwerk Aktiengesellschaft on a Pressure Gas Ventilated Protective Suit And Method Of Operating The Suit; R. Rankin, Sr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,452 patented Apr. 30, 1985 on a Heat Resistant Suit For Use In Boiler Repair; M. Piet U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,285 patented Oct. 28, 1986 and assigned to Futurecraft Corporation on a Fluid Flow Control Device; H. Lockwood, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,403 patented Mar. 27, 1990 and assigned to NEA Technologies on a Pressure Responsive Two-Way Shut-Off Valve; T. Hinson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,752 patented Apr. 10, 1990 and assigned to Abandaco, Inc. on a Temperature-Regulated Garment Utilizing A Vortex Tube; T. Nitta U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,176 patented May 29, 1990 and assigned to Tokai Corporation on a Noncontrolling Type Valve; W. Blackburn et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,216 patented Apr. 9, 1991 and assigned to Abandaco, Inc. on a Self-Ventilating Protective Garment; G. Want U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,858 patented Dec. 10, 1991 on a Gas Container Connecting Device For Portable Gas Stove and M. Napolitano U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,115 patented Feb. 18, 1992 and assigned to E. D. Bullard Company on a Ventilated Full Body Protective Garment.